Episode 6381 (26th October 2012)
Plot At the hospital, Sarah is anxious about losing her hair, while Debbie is determined that Cameron will be gone after today. Over at the B&B, Cameron packs his things as Val tells him that a bigger man would have stood by Chas. Leaving the house with Jack, Debbie sees Cameron and tells him to help himself to his things and never come back. Debbie takes Jack to Andy in the café and remembers that she never gave Cameron the picture that Sarah drew for him. At the hospital, Sarah is disappointed when Debbie tells her that she forgot to give Cameron the picture, and Charity tries to cheer her up by telling her that she's bringing some bandanas in for her. She and Cain are worried for Debbie, but she insists she is okay and that Sarah and Jack are all that matter. Later, Cameron visits the prison desperate to see Chas, knowing this will probably be their last meeting. However, Cameron soon has a change of heart over his decision. Meanwhile, at Tall Trees Cottage, Lizzie is forced to go with the flow as Laurel tells her that Gabby is having a sleepover tonight, but it all ends sour when Lizzie trips over a bag that Gabby has left in the way and Laurel snaps at her to apologise. Gabby throws a tantrum wanting to go back to Ashley's, saying that she hates them all. Lizzie goes to the pub and recounts the story to Sandy, who decides he should head back home and face the chaos. Elsewhere, Georgia and Gennie bond as Georgia tells Brenda how she has taken to motherhood like a duck to water. Also, Brenda is back and happy to meet her granddaughter, Nicola feels the stress of having to arrange everything, while Jude books the funeral date for next Thursday. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridor *The Grange B&B - Cameron's room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visitors' entrance and visiting area *Mill Cottage - Dining room Notes *Three characters who appear in this episode are all uncredited despite having lines of dialogue - the prison warden who breaks up Chas and Cameron's hug and Gabby's two friends who arrive for a sleepover. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,090,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes